


Until The Last Star Falls

by MariDaKpopTrash



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chenle and Jisung are middle schoolers, EXO as well, Got7 will be mentioned, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, One is Hanbin from iKON, Polyamory, Soulmate AU, The other is Namjoon from BTS, There are two Mr. Kims, but not really, bxb - Freeform, donghyuck and jungwoo are best friends, its kinda slow burn (?), johnny and mark are brothers, so basically some stuff happen, there is some bullying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariDaKpopTrash/pseuds/MariDaKpopTrash
Summary: "Will you be my home?""Forever and always"That angst Luwoo soulmate au nobody asked for





	Until The Last Star Falls

"He is just such a sweet guy! Hyung, you don't understand, I've only talked to him for a few hours, but I've already fallen head-over-heels for him. I can't say he is the best-looking person alive, because we all know I take that place, but he is good enough to be second," the younger male kept exaggerating to the older as they walked to school.

The day before, the young boy by the name of Donghyuck had found his soulmate during detention. 'I hate Jeno's lame ass jokes, but for once I am thankful of them,' Donghyuck had told Jungwoo when he had started talking about his first encounter with his soulmate.

Apparently, during their 3rd-period history class, the younger had yelled at Jeno for telling a lame joke; landing him straight in detention. The detention room was like a second home to Donghyuck by this point; he knew all the regular students which he usually shared those hours of torture. But this time he had met a guy that he's never seen before.

It shouldn't be a big deal since Donghyuck was just a freshman and had been in the school for less than a year, but that stranger turned out to be his other half. "I'm going to show my wrist freely the whole day!" Donghyuck exclaimed loudly, a bright smile decorating his face. The male rolled up his right sleeve where there was a tattoo-like name, 'Lee Mark.' The font was very simple, Kalam. Even with its simplicity, Donghyuck felt a great amount of happiness by just looking at the marking.

As Donghyuck lasted his few moments staring at his wrist, Jungwoo could do nothing but smile at him.

Ever since they were young, Donghyuck had always been obsessed over the idea of finding his soulmate, the person who he is destined to be with. Growing up, the younger wouldn't stop dreaming about finally turning 13, the age that one has the ability to find their other half.

Once the day the boy turned 13 came, he searched all over his school to see if his soulmate was there, but with no luck. Now, a year later, the 14-year-old freshman has finally gotten what he has been waiting for. Jungwoo looked at the young male's face and noticed the pure cheerful expression he had; just one glance at him and you could tell how over the moon he was.

"I feel bad for that Mark guy. The poor boy has you as a mate," Jungwoo joked and softly laughed as he received an annoyed slap on the shoulder from the younger.

"Excuse me," Donghyuck scoffed in an offended manner, "he is extremely lucky to have someone as precious as me as his soulmate. He's got the best of the best." The male sassily flipped his fake hair causing the Junior to shake his head and chuckle.

By now, both boys can see the school's gates from the distance. Jungwoo let out a short and low frustrated groan; although school was by far a billion times better than his home, it was still hell on earth in his opinion.

"Hey hyung, can you please sit with Renjun, Jeno, Jaemin, and I during lunch? Mark will also be there! I am doing introductions, so you will be able to meet him," Donghyuck asked, trying to persuade the older into saying yes. Jungwoo just looked at Donghyuck before letting a sigh slip past his lips.

There were many pros and cons to joining them or not, but the cons seemed to be out weight the pros. It's very probable that if he went he would feel out of place. Yes, he has met Renjun, Jaemin, and Jeno before; aside from Jungwoo himself, those three were the only close friends Donghyuck had.

Although Jungwoo knows them, he is everything but comfortable. He is rarely talkative around Donghyuck, the only person in the world that he trusts, so around people who he isn't close with it's almost a miracle for him to talk.

In all honesty, Donghyuck's three friends were great kids; they never seem to let a conversation die and know how to have fun. It's his own fault that he can't enjoy the company of the three. His own fault for being a failure, because after all, he is the one that doesn't give effort to any conversation.

"No, it's okay," Jungwoo muttered as he wrapped his fingers around the end of his sweater and started to scratch it, a nervous habit he had. It wasn't his intention to make it so obvious how much the simple question he was asked affected him, but it was painfully evident.

"Hyung, please!" Donghyuck plead him, his face showing how desperate he was for the older to give in and agree, but Jungwoo just couldn't do it, so instead, he looked away from the younger male. 

 

 

They both came to a stop as they passed their school's gate. Jungwoo was looking down, still scratching his sweater, and staring at his shoes as if they were something so mind-blowing and out of this world. Donghyuck, on the other hand, was watching his best friend, sadness evident in his eyes. He knew Jungwoo like the back of his hand, it's no surprise to him that the Junior had rejected the offer, he has known him for 12 years now.

But he wants Jungwoo to come out of his shell. To step into the world and walk with confidence wherever he goes. To get him a better life from the one he has now. But it never works, no matter how hard Donghyuck tries, the results will always be the same; Jungwoo running back to his comfort zone. But Donghyuck doesn't blame him. After all, if he were in Jungwoo's shoes and had gone through everything he had experiences, he would be the same.

The older has been hurting in so many ways, and Donghyuck wishes he could one day save his precious friend from the harsh world he lived in. But unfortunately, there was no possible way he could help him, and he resented the fact.

The two stayed in the same positions for a couple of minutes.

The mixed atmosphere of sadness and pity was making Jungwoo uncomfortable; so he decided to quickly break it. Jungwoo took a deep breath and looked at the younger once again. "Hyukie, it's okay for you to hang around people without me. I will be okay, I promise. So go have fun with your soulmate" he gave Donghyuck a forced smile, begging that it was convincing, but of course, it didn't pass by the younger.

Donghyuck had been a witness of that same cursed smile for many years to the point which it had become easy to spot. All Donghyuck could do was sigh as he knew that he had already lost; he wasn't going to be able to make the junior spend lunchtime with him.

"Okay hyung, if that is what you want. But I am going to spend the beginning of lunch with you, and that is not up for debate. Mr. Mark can wait, you are my most important priority," the younger said sincerely, giving Jungwoo a side hug; which the older happily accepted.

Hearing the sincerity in Donghyuck's words made Jungwoo's eyes burn, but he knew better than to cry. Tightening the hug slightly to savor the warmth of it, Donghyuck softly sighed before separating from the hug. He took a deep breath before smiling and linking his arms with Jungwoo. "Let's move from all of this sappy crap. Time to walk further through the gates of hell!" the younger jokes, hoping that would lighten up the junior's mood; which succeeded when Jungwoo chuckled and gave a small but genuine smile.

"Let's get through these hell hours!" Jungwoo giggled while pointed at the school and running in the direction of the doors. Donghyuck, who was being dragged by him whined, "Not that fast! I don't want to go to class yet." Jungwoo just laughed while shaking his head while ignoring him.

Not that long after, the two had reached the point where they need to head in different directions.

Donghyuck pouted and hugged Jungwoo once more before stepping back. Jungwoo sent the younger male a soft smile, which Donghyuck responded with a bright smile and a wave of goodbye. "Bye hyung. Good luck in class. See you during lunch!" Donghyuck bid the older male before turning around and running to his first-period class, knowing for a fact that if he decided to walk he would be late.

Jungwoo stayed still as he watched Donghyuck's figure fade before disappearing from his sight. After a few seconds of just staring at the school's hallway, Jungwoo started walking to his own classroom. As he got closer to the class, which frustratingly happens to be Mr. Kim's class, Jungwoo's face became expressionless.

Now that Donghyuck was not by his side, he had no motive to smile.

It didn't take long for Jungwoo to be in front of the classroom's door. Even with the door closed, the loud chatter of his fellow classmen was perfectly audible. The junior ghosted his hand on top of the handle before taking a deep breath and twisting it. He gently pushed the door and slipped inside the classroom.

None the other students in the class noticed Jungwoo's entrance, which he was relieved about. He quietly went to the back of the room and sat down on his sit. He softly sighed as he took out his notebook and a pen before freezing. 'Fuck, I forgot to put my things in my locker,' he thought to himself. He groaned as he put his bookbag next to him and banged his head on his table.

Jungwoo stayed like that until the annoying ring of the first-period bell rang, not long after Mr. Kim came into the classroom.


End file.
